Original Drama CD Vol.2
Original Drama CD Vol.2 is the second and final of a two CD set that contains Audio Dramas involving the characters from the Riddle Story of Devil anime series. It was released bundled with the Japanese "Akuma no Riddle Vol.6 BD/DVD" on November 19th, 2014. Tracks So this is my classroom… (10th Kurogumi, for only one target, 11 assassins have gathered. Surely, there are people stronger than me. But I will not lose!) Uwaa! So big! So clean! This is awesome! As expected from Myoujou Gakuen! Isn’t this too much for students? (This person is my roommate, Takechi Otoya.) In the fridge… Aa… As expected, empty huh? Too bad! I was hoping that there could be a juice inside! (This person too… a assassin. She looked just like a normal high school student, but it is the same as i am, I wonder what kind of method she use?) Hey! Kenmochi san! By the way, can I call you Shiena-chan? Eh? Oh, okay. From now on, please take care of me! Since we are put in the same room together, let’s be friends! Okay. (The “For now let’s be friend” plan, huh? I can’t let my guard down!) Somehow, it’s fun, right? The class is filled with cute girls! I can’t wait for tomorrow! I-I see? Shiena-chan, do you used to be a high schooler as well? Y-Yes. Figured so! You have that kind of smell… I, too, used to be a high schooler as well. But… Since I’m a little bit busy, I don’t have time to properly attend it, te-hee! I-I see? What the hell is this? (It’s like reading a side story in a writing site! Or maybe this is some kind of camouflage?!) Hey, Shiena-chan, are you the quiet type of person? Eh? Uh, no, that’s not it. Ah! I’m sorry! I talk too much! Shiena-chan, somehow, feel detached the most in the class! By the way, your braids are cute! Can I touch it? -Wait! I always want to cut braids! (Eh? What the hell? Some kind of bullying?) (Hah… I’m tired… Who would’ve thought that the first day will be this hard? Takechi Otoya… She’s scary… As expected from someone from Kurogumi. One second she can be a airhead, next second she can be a very calculated person… In this situation, there is no way I could win!… No! I can’t give up! I have a goal that I want to reach! Plus, this is a assassination competition, and my target is Ichinose Haru not Takechi Otoya! Focus! Don’t worry, I can do it-!) *slams open door* SHIENA-CHANNN!!~~ Ta-Takechi?! Excuse me for disturbing! Let’s take a bath together! I’ll rub your back! Eh?! There’s no need! I can do it my self! Eeehhh Don’t be like that! I actually planned to get in with you, but Shiena-chan went inside first… Ah! You look cute without your glasses! Listen to me! Can you please get out?! We both girls, what are you embarrassed about? I’m not embarrassed! Then everything’s fine! Let’s be friends! No, it’s wrong!… Eh… Uh… I don’t mind about becoming friends, but… I can clean my self, so… Uh… Really… Takechi?… My bad! Sorry! This is the first time I heard this kind of request – HAHA! Please face your back this way! I will rub it clean for you! Where’s the body soap? Ah- I found it! (… Eh? Did she just fooled me?) *hums happily* Uh… Takechi? You don’t need to wash my hand. You ask me to help you, right? So? How does it feel to have someone cleaning you up? It’s great right? I’m kind of good at this! I will make you fresh! Uh… Okay… You can’t be like that, Shiena-chan! You should’ve be angry and say “that’s my personal space!” Eh? Sorry! Too serious! Hahaha, Shiena-chan is interesting! Hm… I’m glad I have you as my roommate. Actually, I feel nervous. Everyone in Kurogumi is great, right? I’m scared to be paired with someone scary. I see. Yes, that’s true. I feel better now with Shiena-chan. I see… (Maybe Takechi is just like me. The nervousness and the anxiety of starting Kurogumi, all of those seem to disappear now.) I’m washing your back. Okay! Shiena-chan… Your back… Is beautiful… … Takechi? Pure white… It’s flawless… So smooth. Look! My finger could slide on it smoothly!… It’s lovely. Oi? Takechi? Your hair… There’s some bad strands over here… I’ll cut it for you! I bring my scissors with me! Eh?! Why do you bring it inside?! Look! This is my scissor! Lovely, isn’t it? That’s why I bring it! E-Eh? Don’t move, okay! I’ll cut it for you! It’s okay! I’ll cut it my self later! No, don’t be like that! Hey, stand still. If you keep moving, something else might get cut! Here I come! Stop! Stop it! *sound of them fighting* Ah Are you okay, Takechi? Your finger… I’m fine. This kind of injury will close it self… The taste of blood… My own blood… It’s nice, right? Please excuse me! *runs out of the bathroom, and close the door behind her* Shiena-chan? What’s wrong? Let’s be friends! (I’m such an idiot for letting my guard down! Tomorrow, I will take bath in the bathhouse alone. Yes… Alone!) }} Being seen by you out of all people… luck isn’t on my side. I was planning to give this to you later, I’m looking forward to tomorrow! There is no turning back, I have to end everything tomorrow…I… Kirigaya? You didn’t go to bed yet? Chitaru-san… I’m sorry, I couldn’t sleep, did I wake you up? No, I couldn’t sleep either though I don’t usually have insomnia. Tomorrow is the performance after all. Yeah, I’m not afraid of not doing well maybe I’m just nervous. Wait a second, Kirigaya. Here, this is your share, be careful it’s hot. Thank you. They say that hot milk can help you sleep, my teacher used to make it for me. It tastes nice, I think it’s better and more effective than sleeping pills. Tomorrow is the performance, huh? time flies so fast doesn’t it? Yeah, my sense of time is bad, to think that everything will end tomorrow… I believe that we did all what we could’ve done, to tell the truth I’m not sure how the play will turn out. Unlike you, Kenmochi was scolding me until the last minute. Don’t worry, I’m sure you will look stunning under stage lights! To be honest I think Juliet would suit you better, but I don’t you let it show in front of everyone so Romeo is better. Kirigaya… I’m really thankful for Kurogumi! For the first time in my life I felt the desire to have something from the bottom of my heart thanks to it. Say Chitaru-san, do you remember the first time we met? Yeah. Flashback Where are you going? Umm… to Myoujou Academy… What are the chances! I’m heading now to Myoujou Academy, let’s look for it together. Flashback Ends Back then Chitaru-san looked so pretty it took my breath for a moment, I thought you were an angel that sent to rescue me. I remember it very well, a pretty doll-like girl wondering around I couldn’t just leaving so I ended up reaching for you. I’m sure it wasn’t a big deal to you but, for me… I thought it was fate, I believe that the reason why I came here was to meet you. Sounds stupid doesn’t it? I know but… it’s the truth. Kirigaya… That’s why I’m overwhelmed by happiness and I will do anything and everything in order to protect this happiness, I will do anything if it was for Chitaru-san… anything. You’re too flattering, I’m not as wonderful as you might think I am. I’m always taking matters into my own hands feeling the need to take care of everything… but when someone was suffering I couldn’t do anything about it, I’m powerless… That’s not true! Chitaru-san is… It’s alright, Kirigaya it’s the truth… that’s why at least I want you to be happy. I came here targeting someone, Kurogumi is full of murderers and I’m no different from them but you, Kirigaya… only you… I don’t won’t you to step into this world. You’re the one who’s being too flattering now, I’m not who you think I am because… I came to Kurogumi and I got an advance notice and I will use it to fulfil my desire… and you- I know that you have your own reasons and that’s why I want to rescue you, I don’t know what were you doing up until now but that’s probably not the real you. …you are saying this based on what? Just a feeling. I’m an idiot I’m probably forcing my wishful thinking but I can feel it, something hiding deep behind your smile, the real you that you probably don’t know about is… siting alone crying all by herself. Chitaru-san is… an idiot… Yeah, you are right. Chitaru-san… you are an idiot! why… for someone like me… Because it’s you, Kirigaya. I’m sorry for keeping you awake until this hour, we ended up saying unnecessary things. It’s okay… We should rest now because tomorrow is the performance. Chitaru-san… can we practice one last time? Yeah, what scene? Scene number 3 the 5th line, Romeo and Juliet part away scene. Oh, there. Are you leaving? the sound we’re hearing is coming from the nightingale so, please… stay here a little longer. No, it’s coming from the morning lark, I’ve got to leave. Wait! please don’t go...stay here! If that’s your true desire, I will stay here forever. I don’t want to live anymore I have no regrets if I was captured and got killed. Now, my death shall come! if that’s Juliet’s real wish. No… it’s the morning… it’s the morning…that was the sound of lark, so leave and don’t say that you will die! the next time we meet… the next time we meet… we shall find happiness, am I right? yeah, even if the lark cried, even if the sun rise, we will never be apart, I will always be by your side… for eternity. }} What beautiful weather we’re having today. Nothing lifts the spirit like a clear sky. Don’t you agree, Banba-san? What?! W-Why is she talking… to me…? Banba-san? Ah! I-I have to say something… Ah… Don’t you think so, Banba-san? Ahhh! S-She’s said my name three times…! Why don’t we return to the room and have some tea? Huh? Um… um… who… is… w-“we”? Oh, goodness. I mean you and me, of course. Eh?! I’ll even treat you to the Hanabusa blend. Naturally, I’ll prepare some suitable sweets to go with it, too. We are roommates, after all. Let’s deepen our friendship, shall we? Um, s-s-s-sorry! I can’t! Oh… Hehe. Hm, I suppose my timing was poor. We still have classes today, come to think of it. T-That’s not… I’m sorry… I can’t… have tea… with yo… Oh! That’s right! A proper tea party needs flowers, too. I’ll go take care of that now. I… I’m sorry…! Yo, Hanabusa. Sorry ‘bout this afternoon. After ya went outta your way to invite her, too… Your feelings ain’t hurt, are they? Ah. Banba-san… Don’t worry, I’ll give Mahiru a good scolding. She just ain’t used to talking with other people. She can’t fix her way of speaking no matter how many times I try to coach her, either. It’s fine; I really wasn’t all that bothered by it. Please don’t be too hard on her. But, I would like to hear her reasons, if you don’t mind. Her reasons? Yes. Heh… heheheh! Of course, it’s so she can get her hands on her next treasure! A beautiful, hefty, warm, new one to fill up the emptiness in her heart! Mahiru always calls them “holy relics,” though. Here in Class Black, you’re free to run wild and hunt to your heart’s content, y’know?! Um… Banba-san. That’s not what I meant. Huh? I was asking about her reasons for refusing to join me for tea. Eh… Heheheh! Oh geez, you really got one over me! I wouldn’t really say that. A diet? Yeah. Tea snacks are so good she’ll end up overeating. But lately, she’s been getting fat. So I told her to stop eating so much. Fat…? My goodness, she doesn’t look even a little fat to me. How naive! Beauty isn’t built in a day! A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step! A rolling stone gathers no moss! I feel like the last one doesn’t quite fit… Mahiru is absolutely perfect, even if she can’t see it herself. She can become perfect! If she put her mind to it, she could do it in no time at all. That’s why, until the day she realizes it herself, I’ll act in her stead—tearing everything up, collecting all the things she wants, and even scolding her! Are you referring to those “treasures” you mentioned? Yeah. But the truth is, we don’t really need any of those treasures. Because she’s a treasure herself. Truth be told, I don’t understand all of what you’ve said, but I can see that Mahiru-san is very precious to you. Heh. I don’t really get you, either. Inviting Mahiru to tea, having a normal conversation with me like this… Is it strange? I dunno about that… But I’ve definitely never met anyone like you before. Hehe. It’s simply that I like strong people. Strong people? I have an affinity for them—people who have had everything stolen away from them, trampled on, and crushed to pieces, but never stop putting forth the effort to survive. You two and I share the same scent. Scent? Yes, that’s right. A foolish family that can’t stop fighting amongst itself. A family bent on stealing away one another’s authority—drunk on greed, killing those who share the same blood for that reason alone. A world without love or order, where the only thing you can rely on is your own strength. In order to survive, I had no choice but to gain power. And then I had to take that power, and make it clear to everyone: Who is queen? Who controls all this chaos? Hehehe. Banba-san. If it’s to you, I don’t mind revealing my secret. Secret? My true form. Your hand… It’s artificial? Yes. These are all the weapons that sustain me. They are the reason I’ve lived until now, my very purpose—everything. Literally “an ace up your sleeve,” huh? You sure you wanna be showing me this? It’s fine, because I’m going to win. I’ll prove it here in Class Black, as well: Who is the strongest? Who has the power most suited to survival? Therefore, I have no intention of sending out my advance notice until the very end. If she’s a weak enough opponent to be killed by someone else along the way, defeating her would be meaningless. In that case, you don’t mind if we beat you to the punch, right? Mm. Be my guest. …It’s beautiful. What? Your hand. It’s just as beautiful and perfect as my Mahiru’s. …Thank you. I’m truly honored to hear that from you. We ain’t gonna hold back. We’re gonna go at her with everything we’ve got. But, if by some chance we don’t manage to finish the job… good luck out there. Yes. I wish you both the best of luck as well. }} Hello! Thanks for your hard work today, Chairwoman! How do you think the orientation went just now? —Hahaha! Flattery won’t get ya anywhere! Yeah… Just call me Nio-chan the Organizer! Or don’t! —Huh? Oh, yes. They’ve all returned to their rooms now. Everyone must be feelin’ like the whole thing starts tomorrow… Yes… I’ll be keepin’ a close eye on things with Azuma Tokaku! —Huh? Oh, no way! It doesn’t really bring back any memories. The split between the Azumas of the East and us Kunzohas of the West happened like forever ago, anyway. Yes… It’s no problem! Yes… Then, if you’ll excuse me. So it’s finally the start of Class Black… I wonder how many days it’ll last this time. Judgin’ from the profiles, we’ve got a pretty solid line-up this time, but it looks like the target’s already pulled the Queen Bee card… I’m predictin’ a turbulent semester! There’s no taking you lightly, Ichinose Haru! Bringin’ down the worst of ’em all, the Azuma of the East, right out the gate…! Is this what we call “survival instincts at work”? …Well, just in case, I’ll take one more look over all the profiles. Wow, I’m such a hard worker! Well, let’s see… First is student no. 2, Inukai Isuke. This girl… She totally ignored the rules and went straight for Haru-chan. Talk about bein’ impatient! The chairwoman was all, “It’s quite alright,” so I let it slide, but she really should’ve been disqualified! If Tokaku-san had been even a little bit slower, I would’ve had to intervene and tip my hand already! That was a close one. Well, it does make her good assassin material… She’s definitely a contender for MVP, right after Azuma. Student no. 3, Kaminaga Kouko. A participant sent from Clover Home… I know that place is a pretty prestigious assassin organization, but this is the first I’ve heard of her. Don’t tell me… she’s actually a failing student? She sure acted arrogant in spite of that! After appointing yourself as the class rep, it sure would be embarrassing if you dropped out right away! Hang in there! Student no. 4, Kirigaya Hitsugi. Oh, if it isn’t Angel’s Trumpet, straight from the poison-using guild Datura! She won’t be dealt with easily! If she goes all out… well, putting Azuma aside, we might have the favorite, Inukai vs. the challenger, Kirigaya! She seems surprisingly mentally frail, though… You never know, she could be the type to destroy herself over love or somethin’. Student no. 5, Kenmochi Shiena. … Or was it…? I think I recall something about a minor assassin benefit society, or maybe a revenge guild… Mm, I can’t really remember… Well, whatever! She seems super earnest. But bein’ earnest is kind of a death flag in Class Black! Really, I want to see people like this make it ’till the end! …Nah, that’s not happening… Student no. 6, Sagae Haruki. Aw yeah, here it is! The big family reality show! I really like this stuff! I mean I sure as hell wouldn’t wanna be part of it, but your heart really goes out to ’em. Haha. Y’know, maybe I’m really just starved for a family’s love… PSYCHE! Seriously though, I just don’t get the whole idea of fighting for somebody else’s sake. Student no. 7, Shutou Suzu. Oh, the one with the mystery history. I mean, there are a few things written here… But I’m pretty sure it’s all lies and fiction, so into the trash it goes! Don’t we have anything? On top of that, she ends her sentences with “ja” and calls herself “washi”! What are you, an old lady?! Oh well, I can’t get a good read on this one. But I think the thoroughly-prepared type can last a pretty long time in Class Black. Student no. 8, Takechi Otoya. Oh, we’ve got a celebrity on our hands! She was all over the paper! “The Jack the Ripper of the Modern Era!” Wow, it’s impressive to rack up a record like this at such a young age… I’d really like to see her let loose. Not that she can compete with the pros, of course. Once she’s got everything out of her system, I can’t wait to see her face when the hunter becomes the hunted! Student no. 9, Namatame Chitaru. A certain kill for justice, the vigilante hitman! “Justice”… It’s got such a nice ring to it. I love it! The free license to do anything in the name of your ideals! I wanna become a champion of justice, too! …Nah, actually, I’ll pass. Those types always end up betrayed by the person they trusted in the end, stammerin’ out “B-But why?!” right before they die. I’d like to live a long life, thanks! Student no. 10, Hanabusa Sumireko. Ooh, now here’s a girl you gotta pay some respect to… Seems like she forked over a lot of money when she enrolled in Class Black. Bet she’s schemin’ something big. What a waste. If you’re gonna blow a lot of cash on something, you might as well spend it on partyin’ it up! I really don’t get rich people! Don’t they have anything better to do? Well, it doesn’t seem like she has any friends… Not that I have any, either! Student no. 12, Banba Mahiru. Now, I feel a little sympathy for this one. I know for a fact that there are environments where no matter how much you struggle, you have to grow up a certain way in order to survive. Some people just can’t understand it, though. So, I won’t try to understand you, either. But… I do like you. I’m sure Class Black will have plenty of trials, but I hope you can enjoy yourself ’till the end. And finally… the last one. Student no. 1, Azuma Tokaku. The heir to the Azumas of the East, and a super elite assassin of Academy 17. The strongest assassin of all, and Haru-chan’s latest edition human shield. And yet, judging from what I just saw, she’s still a virgin. Heheh. The Azumas sure have fallen far. I mean, to be a virgin at this age? I’m sure if she came to Kuzunoha, forget getting through the training to inherit the techniques, she’d just be eaten alive within three days. So this is all she’s got… Too bad! I was really lookin’ forward to it, too! I’m sooo disappointed! You’re really gonna hafta make it up to me! Just killin’ you won’t be enough to make me forget all this disappointment. I’ve gotta thoroughly destroy you after you’ve despaired and despaired and lost everything and been reduced to a piece of garbage! …Oh, I just had a great idea. My turn’s gonna come last anyway, so I’ll take my sweet time preparing until then. I’ll imprint little by little on Haru-chan’s consciousness. I’ll place a curse that makes me look just like you, Tokaku-san. I’m going to show you which of us is the strongest assassin. Using your own face. }} Navigation Category:CDs Category:Audio Dramas Category:Bonus Material